El significado de las flores
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Flores, una anciana, una niña, una adolescente, una madre y una embarazada. Y solo eran flores...
1. Chapter 1

**Había una canción muy bonita. Bueno, hay muchísimas canciones bonitas en el mundo. Pero a veces, y solo a veces, una canción nos cambia un segundo y nos trae algo. Y las flores, también son bonitas, y a veces una rosa casi marchita en el estante al lado del televisor, también nos cambia un segundo.**

**Y si juntas ambas, tienes cristales de momentos con flores entrelazadas, que te llevan a historias de personajes femeninos enfrentados a diferentes problemas, a diferentes visiones. Son espejos rotos, y si alguien ha leido a Merce Rodoreda entenderá mi metáfora.**

**Yo no sé escribir, y nunca aprenderé.**

**Pero me gusta intentarlo. Y mis pequeños bocetos, retratillos, me divierten y me ayudan a crecer. Y solo traigo eso, en tres hojitas de nada, unos cristales rotos fuera de historias, con una flor que las entrecruza. Solo para divertir y gustar.**

**Para llenar un segundo de la vida de quien quiera leerlo. Y estarle agradecida, por gastar ese segundo, en algo que hecho por mi, para otros.**

**Espero que os guste,**

_**Kyo***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Las flores de mi jardin. **

Y un dia miré, y la segunda rosa más bonita del rosal ya no estaba. Me pregunté si la había cortado, si la había dejado en alguno de los jarrones de la sala de estar, si simplemente adornaba el piano en el comedor, si en mis despistes la había arrojado al mar. ¿Dónde estaba la segunda rosa que antes adornaba junto a sus camaradas la vista de mi patio desde la ventana de la cocina? Simplemente no estaba...

Me senté, pesadamente, en el sillón de mi sala de estar, contemplando perdida los retratos de viejas fotos que adornaban la estanteria. En mi soledad, suspiré por la rosa que había perdido. Que sólo era una rosa, pero, otra perdida más. Y lo suspiré en mi soledad. A mis sesenta años, casi setenta, ¿o eran ya ochenta?; suspiré por otra cosa que había perdido.

¡Y las flores del almendro! Esas tampoco estaban, muchas de ellas habían desaparecido, no estaban ni en el suelo ni plastificadas dentro de un libro. ¿Dónde?

Yo quise un jardín, lo quise desde que leí un libro de una escritora catalana... Rodoreda, o alguna cosa por el estilo, desde que leí un libro que hablaba de una casa y un jardín. Quise uno de esos lugares, llenos de tranquilidad, con arboles frutales de mis de colores, con flores plantadas en diferente momentos. Un lugar, de recuerdos y casi de ensueño. Y lo conseguí. Cuando me casé, me llegó junto a una casa y un hijo, un jardin que de lejos, tenía más colores que una puesta de Sol. Y junto a él, hicimos nacer millones de pétalos, que eran coronas, que estaban llenas de pepitas de oro.

Al levantarme del sillon, noté mis piernas más débiles que nunca, tremulas y senzillas, cansadas de andar kilómetros en una vida injusta a palazos, pero llena de agridulces recuerdos. Desenpolvé, con mis manos arrugadas como pasas, retratos con fotos de mis aventuras. De la casa de mis padres, de mi trémula boda, mi difunto esposo, mi difunto hijo, mis nietos y yo, de joven, cuando aún era bonita. Y no lloré, porque antes si lloraba con los recuerdos, ahora ya solo me sabían al chocolate de hace años.

Dentro de una caja, encontré un viejo anillo de oro, que ahora ya no brillaba. Perdido de su gloria, con un pequeño diamante que ahora ya no costaría su fortuna incial. Un anillo que llevé años puesto, que me lo quité al perder aquel amor y que encerré en una caja, para no volver a ponermelo. Igual, sobraba espacio entre el anillo y mis flacidos dedos, llevarlo sería sentenciarlo a su perdida. Porque ambos, habíamos envejecido.

¡Y tampoco estaban los lirios de la entrada!

Como una cruel metáfora, mis flores habían desaparecido de un momento a otro, como mi tiempo en una vida a chasquido de dedos. Mis flores, de almendro, rosa, claveles, no estaban. Y yo, que las quise tanto...

_Hikari Yagami_


	3. Chapter 3

**Flores para mamá. **

Y sin que ella me viera, corrí y corté la rosa y me fuí otra vez corriendo. Nadie me vio, porque yo se correr muy rápido, y como soy pequeñita, me escondo en cualquier lugar. La rosa aún hacía ese olor de rosa, tan bonito, como el perfume de mamá. Roja, roja, roja, como mis plastilinas de colores, como el pintalabios de mamá.

Entré en la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la dejé dentro de un jarrón junto a mamá, que aún estaba acostada. Le di un beso y ella abrió los ojos y me acarició muy flojito, se volvió a dormir.

Fui a por más flores, porque la vecina de al lado, tenía un jardín grande e inmenso, lleno de flores y colores. Yo me colaba en él y jugaba que era una princesa dentro de el jardín de mi palacio, y me regalaban millones de flores todos mis pretendientes. ¡Por eso sabía por donde entrar! Y cuando la vecina salía, me colaba allí y cogía todas las flores que podía. Esta vez cogí muchas flores de almendro, las rosadas, las más bonitas, las puse dentro de un jarroncito y me las llevé coriendo corriendo a casa.

Al llegar, papá estaba con mamá, yo dejé las flores y el me acarició también. Me preguntó que había estado haciendo y solo le dije que paseando. Me fije que papá tenía los ojos rojitos y le pregunté porqué, me dijo que quizás algo en el ojo. Mamá seguía durmiendo, blanca como los ángeles.

¡Blanca! Me encataba el clavel blanco de la vecina, pero..., bueno, mamá lo necesitaba más. Así que salí de la habitación, papá dijo algo, pero no llegué a oirle. Corrí otra vez la calle y me colé de nuevo. Esta vez la vecina estaba dentro, pero desenpolvava una foto y no me vió cuando corté dos lirios. Salí corriendo y luego caí al suelo. Cuando levanté la cabeza, una chica me ajudó a levantarme, sonreí y volví a echar a correr.

Llegué a casa y grité muy fuerte: mama ya llegué. Y puse el lirio en el jarrón. Un lirio... el otro se me cayó, no lloré por eso, solo era un lirio. ¡Mamá ya tenía la habitación de flores! Y ahora se pondría bien, porque el médico dijo que necesitaba respirar aire puro, y claro, las flores hacen oxigeno y dan aire. Así que mamá se pondría bien. Se lo conté a papá y me abrazó fuerte y por encima de su hombro ví que mamá tenia la cara oculta debajo de la sábana. La rosa ya era marchita...

_Miyako Inoue_


	4. Chapter 4

**El lirio único. **

Se fue con otra. ¡Lo sabía! Lo supe desde el momento en que medio mundo se rió de mi, en el momento en que me miró con ojos burlones, en el momento en que le odié. Porque yo, lo había amado, y el fruto de mi primer amor era de sabor agrio.

Lo dí todo, todo lo que quise y lo que me pidió. Porque creí, en él, un príncipe que miles de historias romanticonas me habían metido a presión en mi cabeza inocente. Porque así era yo, una inocente en un mundo cruel. Donde el amor, que te vendían, dulce de caramelo, no existía. Porque el amor, eran lágrimas.

Me había engañado, y pisado. Lloraba por la calle, con un corazón apedreado, hecho trizas.

Todo por un amor.

Porque fue el primero, que entregué vida y más, que creí cuento sin llegar a ser una hoja. Lo idealizé tanto, y ahora lo veía, con ojos bañados, veía que no había servido de nada. Que confié en algo, que se destruyó y fue risas de otros. Que el amar, era difícil, tanto, que a veces era mejor no hacerlo. Dejarlo para los cuentos.

Idealizado, todo me parecía eso, un ideal inalcanzable lleno de colores ajenos. Lo dulce, una trampa. Lo real era lo agrio, lo amargo. El café del insomnio.

Y lo bonito, único...

Pensando eso tropecé con una niña. Me golpeó a la altura del estómago y ella cayó al suelo. Intenté preguntarle si estaba bién, pero me sonrié con alegria y se levantó enseguida. La ví correr y la perdí cuando voltó en la esquina. Quedé con la mirada fija un instante y luego volví la vista al suelo. Y allí estaba, un lirio blanco como la nieve. Lo cogí, y aún olía harmoniosamente.

Y el lirio, era bonito, único, ideal...

Mi lágrima, la que estubo a punto de caer, se secó en mi ojo. Porque había encontrado algo perfecto, algo que no creía en ello, porque... el jardín estaba lleno de flores. Tan embelesada estaba, que no noté cuando un chico con un monopatinete pasó por mi lado y me arrancó el lirio de las manos.

Y se fue el lirio, y el chico, y las lágrimas, y el corazón que antes estaba roto se compuso. Porque un desengaño, lo tenía cualquiera. Y todas las flores, tenían sus días de invierno.

_Sora Takenouchi._


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi hijo y una flor. **

Todo el dia fregando, limpiando, encerrada en esta vida de ama de casa. ¡Estaba harta! Era no insoportable, sino aún peor. Y encima la había escogido yo. Porque me casé joven y dejé los estudios, me enamoré del primer idiota que cruzó en mi vista y aquí me quedé. Encerrada entre paredes, limpiando lo que los otros ensuciaban.

Monotona.

Esa era la palabra, de una vida que se había llevado el tiempo, donde las alegrias eran mínimas comidas con amigos. Fregando cristales, viendo los paisajes que no pisaba nunca, los escaparates de las tiendas donde nunca compraba, la gente que pasaba la calle que nunca conocería. Tantas y tantas cosas...

Yo quería ser artista, pero sólo pinté cuadros que nadie vio nunca y que ahora adornaban la sala de estar. Se me quitó la ilusión con el tiempo, y mi trabajo de limpieza ocupaba mi tiempo. Hoy cumplía cuarenta años, y de estos veinte se habían escapado fantasmalmente de mis manos.

No entendía el motivo por el que cada día me levantaba y hacía la comida. Porque estaba atada, cuando el mundo era libre. No entendía cual era la fuerza que me hacía querer hacer las cosas que hacía, ver pasar millones de cosas. ¡Si pudiera pintar!

Sonó el timbre, y luego la puertra. ¡Y la entrada recien fregada! Corrí hacia allí, con todo mi malhumor, porque ahora tendría que volver a limpiarlo, y perdería más tiempo, y aún tenía que hacer la cena, y...

Era mi hijo, quien dejó el monopatín apoyado en la pared, haciendole una rayadura y luego se giró hacia mi, yo que estaba a punto de regañarle. Pero el, llevaba una flor blanca, un lirio y simplemente dijo: Feliz cumpleaños mamá.

Y supe, porque me levantaba cada día, cada mañana...

_Mimi Tachikawa_


	6. Chapter 6

**El cuadro de la flor. **

Toqué mi barriga, ya crecidita y noté que algo dentro se movía. Ese algo que era mio, tan mio como mi sangre, porque era de mi sangre, mio y de nadie. Que naceria, en un mes, el fruto de mis entrañas. Le noté moverse, y cerré los ojos, esas pataditas tan sútiles.

Alguien me agarró de la mano y era mi marido, que me sonreía abriendo las puerta de aquella casa que queríamos comprar, para que nuestro hijo tubiera un hogar al que poder llegar cada mañana. Me dijo, mi marido, que habían dejado algunos muebles, los antiguos inquilinos, que vendrían a recogerlos a la mañana siguiente. Le dije que mientras el piso fuera bonito, que vinieran cuando quisieran.

Ente en el piso, y era muy acojedor, iluminado con la luz de la tarde, rojiza. Un piso de suelo de madera, con los muebles tapados por sábanas blancas. No tenía jardín, pero dentro de unos años nos mudaríamos.

Solo esperaba que le gustara al bebé, y que yo pudiera ser buena madre. Que aquel piso viera el crecimiento de una niña fuerte y valiente, que yo pudiera criar y querer. Que tenía miedo, a no saber hacer de madre, a perderme en la tristeza del querer y no poder, al resultar inepta para ello. Tenía miedo, de abandonar a mi hija, de perderla antes de tiempo. Porque lo que aquel ser, que crecía dentro de mi barriga, me había devuelto, no tenía nombre. Era la vida misma, la que mi hija, con su primera patadita, me devolvió.

Mi hija, porque era una niña, que aún no tenía nombre.

Pero que le pondríamos pronto, que debiera ser un nombre bonito, claro, puro, único.

Observé a mi marido, porque sabía que él también tenía miedo, pero estaba absorto mirando algo en la pared. Y dirigí mi mirada a lo que sus ojos contemplaban, y era un cuadro. Un cuadro pintado con grandes colores, y era un lirio dentro de un jarrón. Un lirio, que vagamente me recordó a mi vecina de cuando yo era pequeña, y de mi madre. Mi marido me dijo que era un cuadro de la inquilina que antes vivía allí, que seguro lo vendría a recoger.

Un lirio, claro, blanco, puro, único, fuerte, resisnte a través del tiempo. A través del tiempo.

"Lily" dije, mi marido me preguntó "qué" y simplemente respondí, "Lily, se llamará nuestra hija". Y Lily fue la chica más bonita, que mis ojos, en vida, contemplaron...

_Miyako Inoue_


End file.
